guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy damage
According to the official description monk smitting rods/staffs inflict "light" damage. Is light damage the same as holy damage? --Tetris L 01:09, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :pvp damage type description is old and wrong: light damage is Holy damage and dark damage is Shadow damage. please prove me wrong: ::Ollj is correct. This got changed at some point. --Fyren 03:56, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Really? Everytime I check the collectors in PVE the damage types are listed as Light and Dark, not Holy and Shadow. --Rainith ::::Then I shall investigate further. --Fyren 04:28, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::I guess I'm plain wrong. I can't find any weapon that deals holy or shadow. --Fyren 04:41, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::Probably something similar to what happened when they brought the old Final Fantasy games over to the US from Japan. They thought Holy Magic had too religious a connotation, so they changed it to White Magic. :::::::Holy damage still exists, but only for smiting skills. Similarly, necro skills do shadow damage but their weapons do dark damage. Everything that directly does shadow or holy ignores armor. Judge's insight is kind of an exception, it changes damage to holy but adds armor penetration, implying that the damage WON'T ignore armor. --Fyren 08:23, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::::Did some more research. Light Damage is definetly different from Holy Damage. I edited the article accordingly and created a new article for Light Damage. --Tetris L 00:08, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::::::Arliss Vaughn accepts 5 Iridescent Griffon Wings for a req 9 Smiting Rod that does 11-22 Holy Damage.Separ 17:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Seung accepts 5 Demonic relics for a R9 Smiting Winged Staff that does 11-22 Holy Damage also. Seems tome there's more out there, unless this is all just due to updates. I've got one of those +20% damage staff wraps I wouldn't mind watching in action, if just for kicks.--Apoptosine 12:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok so I don't want to make any more edits without doing the full research, but there seems to be a fair amount of collectors out there that offer holy damage weapons. I found another one Nikun who offers a Healing Rod that also deals holy damage, and they seem to be congregated around the NF margonite hang outs.--Apoptosine 12:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ---- "Holy Damage combines with knock down and AoE Damage ofer a short time." <- What is that supposed to mean. I don't understand. Please explain. --Tetris L 00:08, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :I ditto the confusion. I read it and had no clue what it's trying to tell me. Scourge Healing neither knocks down nor is AoE, so that rules out "Holy damage is always combined with either knock down or short term AoE". Does it mean "There exist holy damage skills that cause knock down, and there exist holy damage skills that do AoE"? In which case I don't really see why it matters as a usage note for a damage type. Is there another interpretation? Whatever it is, it needs to be clarified. -PanSola 05:32, 21 October 2005 (EST) :According to this diff page, that text was originally written by Tetris L! Since he's asking why it's there, I presume it's safe to take it out. --JoDiamonds 17:21, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::If you check the article history you'll see that the sentence was added in the Revision as of 19:26, 12 August 2005, which was Ollj's. Whatever. I'm glad you took it out. --Tetris L 19:17, 23 October 2005 (EST) :::You are totally correct. My apologies. But I'll leave the edit anyway, unless Ollj comes back with some reasoning. --JoDiamonds 03:55, 24 October 2005 (EST) ::::You don't know what you're saying, man! --Fyren 04:02, 24 October 2005 (EST) ---- "Some creatures (undead, minion..) have less armor against holy damage." <- I don't think they have less armor against holy damage. (That would be strange, considering the fact that Holy Damage ignores armor. That undead creatures take more damage from Holy Damage is because it counts double against undead creatures per definition. --Tetris L 00:08, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) Even worse. some necromancer armors are weak against holy damage... Hopefully tha game devs have a plan thsat we just dont get. --Ollj 00:22, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) "Holy Damage ignores armor, which means any foe is treated like if he had armor base value (60), regardless of his actual armor." I was wandering if this sentence is totally true. How about the enemy has normally less than 60 armor, how much holy damage would he then take? Would he's armor actually be increased to 60? --Geeman 00:56, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :Saying it treats them like they had 60 armor works out the same as long as the caster is level 20. Spells that deal holy damage will always do their exact damage in the absence of spells like protective spirit, life bond, and so on. --Fyren 07:39, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) ::This article as written is still self-contradictory, whether or not holy damage ignores armor. I tend to think it doesn't, as Ollj pointed out, certain necro armor is weaker against it, (implying other armor might offer better protection against it), and as Fyren pointed out, Judge's insight offers armor penetration, how can AL be reduced against no armor?.--Jackel 06:02, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :::"Ignore armor" doesn't mean "no armor". Quite the opposite. It means every foe is treatd like he has 60 armor. And armor penetration makes a lot of sense against 60 armor. --Tetris L 07:03, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :::: If J.I. works that way, then it sets every target's armor to 48, thus you could do less damage than without J.I. (against a target with <48 armor). "All skills dealing holy (except J.I., which doesn't deal any damage itself) have the 'ignores armor' flag" sounds more likely to me, and would predict J.I. never to lower damage output. Someone should test this against a naked char. 134.130.183.83 Monk Only ? Do ritualists do Holy damage ever? Is it really just monk skills? I checked a few skills, but not all of them. --JoDiamonds 06:19, 17 March 2006 (CST) :Rts seem to do lightning damage with all of their offensive spells. — Stabber 06:20, 17 March 2006 (CST) :I should modify that to note that spirit attacks such as Destruction or Pain cause untyped damage, not lightning damage. — Stabber 06:25, 17 March 2006 (CST) Dervish. Mmmmmm, Holy damage. Well, during the preview-event at least, I imagine the armour-ignoring Holy damage will get re-invented as Light damage, perhaps with JI's 20% armour-piercing, in the retail-version. --Black Ark 11:38, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :I didn't test, but the dervish enchants that cause you to deal holy damage likely deal light damage. Having melee attacks deal armor ignoring damage would actually reduce your damage in some cases, such as a weapon attribute over 12 versus a target with 60 AL. --68.142.14.61 17:46, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Holy Resistance/Vulnerability :moved to Talk:Cold_damage#Cold Resistance/Vulnerability Margonite Anur When i use Signet of Judgment on Margonite Anur's in 3 man Foundry, they take 97 damage, instead of the stated 79 dmg. Vulnerable to Holy Damage, perhaps? :Lightbringer. --Macros 07:41, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::gah, should've thought of that... clarification maybe this seems obvious to you guys, but a quote like "Skills causing holy damage often ignore armor." seems obscure, and doesnt really help me understand how skills that deal holy damage function.....--Vanessa 07:38, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :What do you need to know? Lightbringer's Gaze and any attack while under the effects of holy damage (from weapon or skill) do not ignore armor. Otherwise, it does ignore armor. --Kale Ironfist 08:37, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::well, i still don't really understand based on the quote on the article page....maybe it should say what you said instead of the current article information --Vanessa 09:55, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::it is this obscure "often" thing i am contesting --Vanessa 09:56, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :"Takes holy damage" is armor ignoring. "Deals holy damage" is not armor ignoring. Greevar 04:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wrong. Though it holds up most of the time (the majority of the Smiting skills hold up for that) there are also many exceptions. Including Lightbringer's Gaze, the only Holy damage inflicting skill in the game that is not armor ignoring, and yet says "take" --Gimmethegepgun 04:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Bugs take double? Hey, has anyone noticed that some bugs, like the bladed veldt termite take double damage against holy damage causing skills? So by extension, they take double holy damage? Explaination? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Draven Deadlesser ( ) }. :They use Frenzy. --Shadowcrest 20:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC)